


Самая тёмная ночь

by Elemi



Category: Allods Online (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Magic, War
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemi/pseuds/Elemi
Summary: «Нашествие астральных демонов началось во время Войны за аллод Кирах. В 909 году Новой Эры армия Лиги высадилась в этом месте, воспользовавшись возможностью путешествия через астрал. Битва между армиями Империи и Лиги, возглавляемыми хадаганцем Яскером и эльфом Эниэлем ди Ардер, призванная поставить точку в войне за Кирах, должна была состояться 4 марта 910 года». (Ночь астральных порталов)





	Самая тёмная ночь

«А вот про что стоит рассказать, так это про Скарж. Потому что хоть он аллод и канийский, всё-таки там всё немного иначе».  
Путеводитель по аллодам от Данаса

***

В горнице было темно как ночью — занавеси плотно закрывали окна, тяжёлые, из толстого чёрного бархата и серебряными звёздами расшитые; будто и правда ночное небо, каким его в старых книгах рисовали. А одна звёздочка и впрямь светилась — аккурат там, где серебряная нитка отпоролась, оставив в ткани дырку. Тонкий лучик, пробившийся через неё, замер на носу Леси, как будто пытался нарисовать на нём ещё одну веснушку.  
Леся наморщилась, чихнула — и тут же испуганно распахнула глаза, посмотреть, не погасила ли стоявшую перед ней свечу. Нет, не погасила: нечего было гасить. Загораться свеча упорно отказывалась, хоть Леся и делала всё в точности, как велела наставница Смеяна: вот уже битый час как сидела в темноте, накрыв ладонями фитиль и изо всех сил воображая себе загорающийся под ними огонь.  
— Ну что, выходит, Лесь? — Глаза уже привыкли к темноте, и Леся смогла увидеть, как сидевшая рядом Мила приоткрыла один глаз — а затем с тяжёлым вздохом уронила голову на руки, так что светлые косы взметнулись в воздух.  
Леся тоже вздохнула и повертелась, устраиваясь поудобнее на жёсткой скамье. Да уж, учиться магии было конечно, здорово и почти всегда интересно — но в такие минуты, когда ничего, ну ничегошеньки не выходит, ей ужасно хотелось оказаться где-нибудь в другом месте.  
Теперь луч светил прямо Лесе в глаз. Поморгав, Леся уставилась прямо в эту крошечную дырочку, почти всерьёз пытаясь выглянуть через неё наружу. Что она там увидит, она и так знала прекрасно — недаром всласть насмотрелась на родной Скарж и из этого самого окна на верхнем этаже башни наставницы, и прямо с её крыши. На Скарже всегда осень, солнце светит ярко, но не очень-то греет, и дни совсем короткие — вот сейчас вроде ещё совсем не поздно, а солнце уже к закату клонится. Листья на деревьях желтеют, краснеют и опадают, едва успев появиться на ветках. В первом своём письме Матвей писал: когда он смотрел на удаляющийся Скарж с палубы корабля, тот, весь покрытый золотыми и алыми деревьями, был похож на горку наливных яблок на блюде. «А ещё косы мне твои багряные вспомнились, Леся, — писал он дальше, — и Милины золотые. Где вы с сестрицей, там и дом мой родной».  
Ох, Матвей… В глазах защипало, и вовсе не лучик был в том виноват. Леся повернулась, глянула на Милу, так похожую на своего брата, такую же, как тот, светловолосую, серьёзную, с морщинкой между сдвинутых бровей — и вконец скисла.  
Матвей сейчас далеко-далеко, на аллоде Кирах — чужая земля, земля имперских супостатов. Матвей писал, как там палит солнце и в ответ ему раскаляются бескрайние пески, на которых не растёт ни деревца, ни травинки — разве что… Леся дотронулась до большого белого цветка, что был вплетён в волосы у виска. Матвей прислал его вместе с таким же, только тёмно-лиловым, для Милы, почти месяц назад, и надо же — до сих пор не увяли. А ещё бродят по этим пескам здоровенные, не чета местным, пауки и многоножки, а ещё — свят-свят! — мертвяки неупокоенные: какие неразумные костяки, злыми колдунами поднятые, а какие и сами из себя злые колдуны, клятому Хадагану служат.  
Да чтоб они все сгорели!  
Леся стукнула в сердцах кулаком по столу, успев ещё подумать, какой дурёхой сейчас кажется — и вскрикнула от боли: не от удара — от ожога. Свеча полыхнула ясным пламенем, опалив заодно и рукав — а затем погасла под толстым слоем невесть откуда взявшегося инея.  
— Ой, Лесенька, ты как?! Сильно болит? — Мила осторожно дотронулась тонкими, почему-то очень холодными пальцами до её обожжённой ладони — и инеем, вмиг унявшим боль, тут же покрылась и она.  
— Ну, что у вас тут, девицы? — Наставница Смеяна оказалась рядом неожиданно, Леся не заметила, как хлопнула дверь… да как давно она стояла рядом с ними?  
Под внимательным взглядом сияющих глаз наставницы, от которых не укрылись ни ожог, ни опалённый рукав, Лесе снова очень-очень захотелось оказаться где-нибудь далеко. Но взгляд этот, когда Леся наконец осмелилась его встретить, оказался вовсе не сердитым, а совсем даже наоборот.  
— Ну что ж, для первого раза очень и очень неплохо, — сказала наставница. Шагнув к окну, она распахнула его, одновременно отдёргивая занавеску, и в горницу ворвался свежий прохладный воздух. — На сегодня занятие окончено.  
Леся вздрогнула, когда наставница, распахнув дверцы огромного, во всю стену шкафа, поманила её к себе — что там такое? Но в руки той с верхней полки спустились всего лишь свёрток бинта с флаконом целебной мази, и наставница принялась быстро и умело перевязывать её обожжённую руку.  
— Как придёшь сегодня домой, Леслава, посиди немного у горящей печи, посмотри в огонь. Погрейся, сожги пахучих трав, приготовь что-нибудь вкусное и проследи за тем, как огонь меняет всё вокруг себя. Вот этому я хочу научить вас, а не просто жечь и палить всё вокруг, пускай даже и имперских остолопов.  
Смеяна смотрела куда-то вдаль, как будто сквозь Лесю, на никому не видимого человека, стоявшего у той за спиной и одобрительно улыбавшегося её словам. Леся сразу узнала выражение, с которым её наставница обычно цитировала наставника своего. Сама она никогда не встречала мастера Смарагда, тот скончался — погиб в войне с всё теми же имперскими супостатами, с которыми сейчас сражается Матвей — задолго до её рождения. Интересно, каким же нужно было быть человеком, чтобы заслужить всё то уважение и восхищение, которыми были полны рассказы наставницы?  
— А ты, Мила… — Смеяна не поднимала головы, и так знала, конечно, что Мила как всегда терпеливо ждёт подругу у входа. — Раз уж холод тебе больше по душе, что тут поделать? Льда со снегом, конечно, у нас тут маловато, не то что огня — не в погребе же тебя запирать… А хотя бы поболтай с купцами с Ингоса — вон их корабль на причале стоит — они тебе про снега да вьюги вдоволь напоют.  
Купеческие корабли на причале! Вот Леся и вспомнила — сегодня ведь ярмарка начинается!  
Низко поклонившись наставнице на прощание, Леся с Милой вприпрыжку бросились вниз по длинной винтовой лестнице, тянущейся вдоль всей башни. Лестница эта — тоже наследство мастера Смарагда — довольно быстро двигалась, одна половина с лязганьем и скрипом ползла вниз, вторая вверх. Бегать по ней вообще-то запрещалось, но все (и даже наставница Смеяна, Леся сама видела!) не упускали возможности добраться до цели ещё чуточку быстрее.  
Стеклянные шары на потолке и стенах прихожего зала ярко вспыхнули голубым светом сами по себе, как только ученицы Смеяны спустились с лестницы. Огромная двустворчатая дверь у входа тоже распахнулась перед ними сама, приветливо прожужжав скрытым в ней механизмом — своими ручищами такую не открыл бы, пожалуй, и здоровенный орк, каких Леся видела на картинках в исторических книгах. Механический конь, смирно стоявший у входа, едва завидев их, встрепенулся и громко заржал. Конечно, Леся знала, что он не живой, что это такой же хитрый механизм, как те, что управляют лестницей и дверями — наставница рассказывала, как такие кони устроены, а однажды разобрала одного из них — но всё равно она не удержалась, чтобы не потрепать его по металлической гриве.  
— Возьмём коня, а, Лесь? Давай, ты ведь у нас пораненая.  
Мила взлетела в седло, за здоровую руку втянула к себе подругу, а затем, с усилием повернув один из ключей в шее коня, пустила его вскачь. Листья вихрем взметнулись с вымощенной камнем дороги, что вела от башни Рахл-Скарж вниз, огибая высокий холм, к причалу; дальше, к сверкающему разноцветными крышами (на одной из них сейчас небось её Котофейка греется) Кленовому посаду в долине у озера; и дальше, туда, где среди холмов на краю аллода притаилась усадьба эльфов. Единственное место на Скарже, где круглый год зеленели листья; единственное зелёное яблоко в горке.  
Солнце уже садилось, ослепительно-ярко сияя прямо над причалом и после последнего повтора дороги ударив прямо в глаза — Леся зажмурилась и чуть не слетела с седла, хорошо, Мила подхватила, а конь даже с шага не сбился.  
У причала действительно стояли незнакомые корабли, среди которых особо выделялась здоровенная лодка с ярко окрашенными бортами и латанными-перелатанными разноцветными парусами — гибберлингская, сразу видно. На поляне у порта уже собралась толпа — жители города и окрестных хуторов разворачивали переносные лавки и навесы, ставили шатры, перетаскивали мешки и ящики, а среди них деловито мельтешили невысокие пушистые создания.  
Именно здесь почти полгода назад…

_В тот день с утра зарядил дождь, и по дороге в порт Леся вымокла до нитки, а механический конь, которого она взяла для хромого дедушки Никифора, так и сломался, замер посреди дороги, не добредя до берега. Когда Леся с дедушкой добрались до причала, ливень стал таким сильным, что, как вечером, загорелись фонари вдоль дороги — так же, как в башне наставницы, сами собой. Но куда ярче горели огни на огромном корабле, стоявшем в порту — военном корабле Лиги.  
Почти в каждой семье Кленового посада кто-то отправлялся на войну: отцы Млады и Евсея, с юности друзья — не разлей вода; старшая сестра Ефима, первая лучница в округе; дядя Маруси с молодой женой, совсем недавно обвенчавшиеся, улетали вместе… Жители посада толпились у сходней корабля, который вот-вот должен был унести их родных и близких далеко-далеко — а сколько из них так никогда и не вернётся? Эльфы тоже заявились, но стояли в сторонке, под навесом, о чём-то тихо переговариваясь, и к кораблю не подходили. Шёл ли в войско ли кто-то из обитателей усадьбы, Леся не знала, да, честно говоря, и вообще почти не обратила на них внимания — хотя в другой день они с Милой ни за что не упустили бы шанса поглазеть.  
Самой-то Лесе, можно сказать, повезло — дедушка Никифор оставался: старый да хромой, да притом старший кузнец посада, куда ему в войско? Но улетал Матвей, Матвей Костров, брат лучшей Лесиной подруги и ей самой дорогой… тоже как брат, думала раньше Леся, а совсем недавно поняла, что всё же по-другому. Поняла, да так и не успела сказать.  
И Леся стояла у причала, одной рукой поддерживая дедушку, другой сжимая пучок поникших и уже начавших осыпаться цветов — немногих, что цвели посреди бесконечной осени. Стояла и смотрела, как Мила рыдает, уткнувшись в грудь брата, а тот гладит её по голове.  
— Не ехал бы ты, Матвеюшка! — всхлипывала Мила. — Один ты у меня, горемычной, на свете остался, ну как я без тебя…  
— Хватит о плохом, сестрица, не кликай беду! И дождя хватит, ну-ка лучше улыбнись — авось и солнышко в ответ выглянет.  
Матвей чуть отстранил сестру и ласково взъерошил ей волосы, стряхивая с них воду. Вот бы и мне так, подумала Леся, и тут же мысленно обругала себя последними словами — нашла тоже время завидовать!  
— Всё хорошо будет! Победим мы имперских супостатов и вернёмся домой героями.  
Держа Милу за руку, Матвей шагнул к ним с дедушкой и низко, в пояс, поклонился.  
— Спасибо за всё, дедко Никифор — что заботились о нас с сестрицей, как о родных. Клянусь, что не посрамлю я имени земли Канийской!  
— Да уж знаю, что не посрамишь… — пробурчал дедушка и подозрительно шмыгнул носом. — Себя-то береги, Матвей, не лезь на рожон понапрасну, уж я-то тебя знаю.  
Дедушка с Матвеем обнялись, а затем Матвей повернулся к Лесе. Та вспыхнула, словно солнце и правда выглянуло и щёки ей опалило, да глаза ослепило, заморгала, отвернулась, неловко протянула букет.  
— Вот! Держи! И возвращайся… поскорее…  
Матвей осторожно, как великую драгоценность, взял из её рук цветы, потом всё-таки взъерошил ей волосы… а потом поцеловал.  
Леся не помнила, когда в тот день кончился дождь — но была почти уверена, что в этот самый миг._

— Леся? Эй, Лесь, не спи — приехали!  
Леся встряхнулась, заморгала и снова чуть было не свалилась с коня. А тот уже остановился у самого берега, в тени паруса; тонкие солнечные лучики пробивались под заплатками. Мимо них с Милой с лязгом тяжело прошагал один из всегда стоявших в порту механических истуканов-грузчиков, тащивший в руках здоровенный сундук. Рядом Ефим Колосов старательно объяснял одному из пушистых купцов, как правильно такими истуканами управлять.  
— …а потом поворачиваете вот этот ключ и громко говорите: «Возьми это и неси!».  
— Повернуть, говоришь? — звонко пропищал гибберлинг. Он неожиданно высоко подпрыгнул, но до ключа, торчащего из спины истукана, всё-таки не дотянулся.  
— Подсобить? — подбежал второй пушистик, почти неотличимый от первого, и явно примерился вскочить тому на плечи.  
— Ох, простите, сударыня, не сообразил! — Ефимка, как всегда если что не так, залился краской по самые уши. — Вы тогда скажите ему сначала: «Наклонись!».  
— Наклонись!  
— Возьми!  
— И неси!  
Гибберлинги, которых собралось уже трое, крикнули хором, и истукан, похоже, решил, что это одна команда, произнесённая одним голосом. Он наклонился, поднял ящик, выпрямился до половины, снова наклонился, попытался поднять второй, при этом едва не раздавил и наконец выронил первый…  
— Да что ж такое-то?! А ну прекрати!  
Ефим сунулся было повернуть ключ в другую сторону, но получил по голове металлическим локтем и так и растянулся на земле.  
— Ефимушка, жив?!  
Мила бросилась к другу, помогая тому сесть, а Леся тем временем изо всей силы стукнула истукана кулаком по спине. Ключ щёлкнул и выдвинулся, истукан так и замер с уже тремя сундуками в обнимку.  
— Спасибо, девицы, выручили! — Ефима, потянув за обе руки, поставили на ноги, тот потёр растущую на макушке шишку и обратился к гибберлингам: — Знакомьтесь, сударыни: это Леслава и Мила, ученицы нашей чародейки Смеяны. А это — наши гости, достопочтенные купцы с Ингоса; вместе прозываются семейка Разноцветиков, а порознь — сударыни Астра, Маргаритка и Лилия.  
— Вообще-то Астрид, Маргрете и Лилле, но разве ж вы упомните? — проворчала одна из Разноцветиков. — И хватит нас сударынями кликать, мы ещё не старые бабки, даже вот эта седая! — она ткнула в бок сестру, у которой была совсем уж белоснежная шёрстка.  
— А вот Василёк — он Василёк и есть, — хихикнула третья гибберлинка, повернулась к кораблю и рупором приложила лапки ко рту. — Эй, Васька, живей сюда!  
Васька-Василёк спрыгнул с борта прямо перед Лесей, которая от неожиданности отшатнулась. Выглядел паренёк их с Милой ровесником, был, как Мила, белобрысым, но при этом загорелым до черноты — почти как хадаганец со всё тех же исторических картинки.  
— Васька, ну-ка хватай всё это, — гибберлинка махнула лапкой в сторону ящиков поменьше, — и тащи к прилавку. А вы давайте-ка всё с начала рассказывайте.  
Леся уже начинала различать пушистых купчих: та, что бледно-русая и повыше ростом — Астра; та, что беленькая — Маргаритка; а та, что самая маленькая — Лилия. Светло-коричневая, с тёмными пятнами вокруг глаз — совсем как Котофейка, как будто он встал на задние лапы и нарядился в платье. И такой же мягкий, наверное…  
— Хочешь их погладить, да? — прошептал ей на ухо Василёк, который вернулся за очередным сундуком и бессовестно подкрался сзади – понюхать лесин цветок.  
Леся подскочила на месте. Неужто и правда хадаганец, мистик?!  
— Не бойся, не читаю я твои мысли, — улыбнулся Василёк, ещё сильнее укрепляя её подозрения. — Просто тётушек все хотят погладить. Ты не стесняйся, попроси повежливей. Правда, в ответ они тут же скажут: «А если тебя за косу подёргать?» — а ты сразу соглашайся, дело того стоит… ай, за что?! — вскрикнул он, когда Маргаритка, запрыгнув Астре на плечи, отвесила ему увесистый подзатыльник. — Аль не правду говорю?  
Тем временем истукан наконец понял, чего от него хотят. «Наклониться» — он наклонился — «взять ящик и поднять» — выпрямился, поднимая сундук — а вместе с ним и малютку Лилию, которая на нём сидела. Та пискнула, примерилась было спрыгнуть — но оглянулась с непривычной высоты, довольно хмыкнула и уселась обратно, устроившись поудобнее. Лишнего веса истукан даже не заметил.  
— Эй, я тоже хочу покататься! — с негодующим писком Маргаритка побежала вдогонку; за ней, сразу её обогнав — Ефим.  
— Сударыня, осторожнее, а ну как свалитесь! Стой! А ну стой, болван железный… уййй!  
Истукан послушно замер на месте, и Ефимка с грохотом врезался ему в спину, а сзади на него, окончательно придавив, налетела Маргаритка. Василёк фыркнул, тут же получив очередной подзатыльник. Леся и Мила переглянулись — и от души расхохотались.  
А солнце тем временем спускалось всё глубже в астрал. Вдоль дороги начали загораться фонари, только у самого берега было ещё светло. Ещё один день подошёл к концу. Ещё на один день ближе возвращение Матвея…


End file.
